Reversi
by FoxKid1302
Summary: Warning: Violence, gore, foul language, characters death, insanity. Reversing turtles. Read at your own risk. Probably my last horror fic.


**A/N: **I must apologize in advance if anyone find this story a little bit confusing. It was written when I'm in a demented state of mind, everything can be fumbling about, but I had to let this vile plot bunny out so it could haunt me no longer...

* * *

- Yo Don! Here!

Mike threw the giant bag he's been carrying over his shoulder to the ground at Don's feet. The genius turned away from his operation table to take a look. The moment he opened it, a foul smell hit his nostrils like a punch:

- Ugh! Where did you find this? – He crinkled his nose – How am I supposed to work with this trash? Is it even alive?

- Not my problem – Mike carelessly wiped his plastron from the blood that still stained over him – You just asked me to bring you a guinea pig, you didn't say how.

- Fine! This will have to do for now.

Don dragged the bag up and threw its content over another table. A body, or a corpse if it wasn't breathing, lay limply over the surface. The head was bleeding heavily from a huge hole on it, its arms and legs were either smashed, broken, or chopped. A huge gash over its stomach reveal a piece of liver and part of the intestine. It's a miracle that body was alive at all. The rotten smell now engulfed the room.

- Is this… Angel? – Don arched an eyebrow.

- If you mean the bitch clinging on Casey all the time, then yup, it's her. Found her down an alley.

- Oh well, I can always use a subject like this. April's been dying on me lately.

Don gestured a hand over what's lying on the table he's been working on. Now that Mike had a good look of it, he recognized the red haired woman strapping on it, her face plastered a look of horror and pain. The signs of her struggle showed visibly on her body as it was opened up, with stakes stabbing from every direction to keep her inter organs in place. A pool of blood gathered around the table, wetting her hair.

- Wow! It's amazing she's alive even when you open her up like this – Mike dared to take a step closer, examining the dissected woman.

- She's been begging me to do that, I think it's only fair that she witness what I'm doing to her. It's just a special anesthetic I made that can keep her awake while I work on her – Don said without looking away from his new subject.

- Well, I won't keep you busy then. Pleasure to do business with you – Mike smirked – I expected a full pay check at the end of this month.

Leaving his brother to his "experiments", the youngest made his way around their lair. Descending down a stone staircase, he could make out the sound of screaming.

- LET ME OUT, TRAITORS! LET ME OUT SO I CAN FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!

- Hello to you too, Leo! Lively today, aren't we? – The orange clad turtle tapped on the cell bar.

- YOU! – A form slammed itself to the bar, baring teeth – HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF TO ME? I SHOULD HAVE SLICED YOUR BODY TO PIECES AND FED IT TO THE RATS!

- Ouch! You're almost as sick as Don – Mike faked a grimace – You know our master is a rat, don't you?

- DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME! – Leo lunged as far as the cell allowed him, his teeth clamped on the bar – I'LL REMEMBER TO MINCE YOUR TONGUE BEFORE I KILL YOU!

- Geez, you're talking way louder than usual, so SHUT THE FUCK UP!

A dart of tranquilizer hit the forest green turtle in the middle of his forehead. Even when he's strapped tight in his restrain, Leo still put up quite a struggle before the sedative took its effect. His strength finally left him, and his battered body slumped to the dirty ground. Mike put away the gun, let it hang loosely by his side, along with his mobile arsenal. Continuing his round down the dungeon, the sea green turtle grabbed a bottle of milk, a chunk of bread along the way before arriving at a small wooden door at the far end. Cracked it open it a loud creak, Mike let the light flood the room he's entering, revealing a cowering form in a corner.

- How's my Raphie doing today? – Mike settled down the bottle, waving the bread to the form in front of him – Feeling hungry?

The other being shook as he heard the call, and slowly uncurled himself. Raph's breath quickened as he dared took a glance as his youngest brother.

- M…M…M-Mikey…

- How many times do I have to tell you? – Sapphire orbs immediately narrowed – Every time I step in here, you'll call me MASTER, you meathead!

Raph instantly retreated back to his corner, pushing himself as far away as possible, but the whip on Mike's belt lashed out and coiled around his neck, dragging him closer to his brother.

- Master, PLEASE! – The emerald turtle held up his arms to cover himself as best he could - I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't say your name again! PLEASE STOP!

A punch already landed to his face, penetrating the weak arms he's holding up, another kick shot right to his stomach, making him vomit. Mike seized the opportunity to squash his knee right on Raph's head, crushing it against the stone floor.

- I'll do whatever I want to you, and all you do is to shut up and listen. UNDERSTAND? – He snarled.

Raph already choked on the bile rising to his throat, all he could do was nodding vigorously. Mike slowly removed his knee, allowing the shivering turtle to sit up before holding out the piece of bread. Raph received the food but didn't dare to eat yet. Only when Mikey jerked his head in signal, the skin and bone emerald turtle chomped down on the precious bread as if there's no tomorrow. Mike squatted down watching his brother eat in amusement, he asked:

- Don forgot to feed you today again, didn't he?

- N-no... He... he did give me some water - Raph stuttered.

- Come now, you don't need to defend him. He was so into opening his precious April up I don't think he notice anything else around him.

- H-he did wha...? - Raph almost choked on his bread.

- Besides, with Leo screaming like that, I don't think he ever want to step down here - Mike went on, ignoring his brother.

Seeing that the orange clad turtle didn't want to say more, Raph quietly chewed on his food, occasionally darting his eyes over Mike. After a while, he suddenly stood up, startling Raph and almost making him choke again. As Mike walked to the door, Raph took it as cue for him and reached out to the milk bottle, but he never reached it: the rattling chain on his leg pulled him back with a sharp sting to his ankle.

- Oops! Almost forgot - Mikey turned around to see his brother struggle with the chain - You want your milk, Raphie?

Raph didn't have the chance to answer as Mike gave the bottle a kick toward him. Without the cap, it spilled its content everywhere, making the weak turtle fumble to catch it and save what's left of it. Mike couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his older brother steadying a nearly empty bottle with his trembling fingers. Only holding the bottle was already too much for Raph, but it was nothing compared to the humiliation he's going through.

- Mik... M-master... W-why are you doing this? - Raph heaved, his lips quivering, his eyes welled up with tear.

- What was that? - Mike's eyes darkened immediately.

- Wh-why... why are you keeping me around like this? I... I... I can't take this anymore - Raph held the bottle close to his chest, tear streaming down his face, flowing into the bottle along with the remaining milk.

- My, aren't you a little bold today? - Mike clenched his fist, stepping toward Raph.

The emerald turtle instantly regretted his actions, bending over and covering his head as best he could. He knew he already stepped over the line, and the wrath his youngest brother was about to unleash on him was immeasurable. He could feel a foot of the sea green turtle on his shell, and as Mike bent down to breathe to the slit of his ear, Raph shrunk even more but dared not move.

-... Just a little longer, bro... - Mike's voice was barely a whisper.

It took Raph several seconds to register his baby brother's voice. For less than a moment he heard, without mistaken, the voice of his once carefree, innocent Michelangelo. But the moment Raph's head snapped back up, Mike was gone. All that's left for him was the cold hard slam of the wooden door.

:::

- How close are we, Mr. Saki? - Bishop asked.

- Almost there, Agent Bishop, turn right at that intersection.

Oroku Saki instructed as he tread through the mud in the sewer, with the government agent right next to him. Behind them, a group of elite soldiers, as well as Foot ninjas obediently followed. Hun crouched down to whisper to Saki's ear:

- Whatever happens, Master, I'll stay by your side till the very end.

- We already discussed this, Hun - Saki frowned - I cannot afford to have you sacrifice for me here. Your sole mission is to act as back up should this mission fail and report everything to my daughter Karai so she can help us all to eradicate those abominations off New York's sewer.

- Not to be too optimistic, Mr. Saki - Bishop interrupted - But we should have more faith in your informer. If his information is correct, then we have the element of surprise on our side.

- I would very much hope so. There it is!

Bishop raised a hand to halt their small army as Saki pointed at a brick wall. From naked eye, nothing about it was suspicious, but they all knew, with a light shiver, that behind it held their arch-nemesis. Bishop called for the one behind him:

- Alright, Dr. Stockman, you're up. Best of luck.

The prodigy scientist gulped, but he stepped up otherwise, the camouflage device held high in his hand. As Baxter examined the wall, Bishop and Saki signaled for their men to get to position, avoiding the surveillance cameras and preparing for battle. The scientist fumbled around the wall for a while, then turned to face his superior:

- I found the switch to open the door, but the moment I activate it, it will sound the alarm as well.

- And that is all you need to do, doctor - Bishop nodded - You should quickly return to HQ right after... It's been an honor, Dr. Stockman.

- The pleasure is all mine - Baxter smiled.

Gripping a pipe just above his head, Baxter inhaled deeply before giving it a pull with all the strength he could muster.

After that...

... all hell...

... broke lose...

:::

WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT!

Don snapped up from where he's been dissecting Angel's body. He cursed as he darted for the monitoring screen. Through the grains, the image of Bishop and Oroku Saki flooded to his eyes. Punching a red button right next to him, Don ran back to his computer, calling out for Mike at the same time:

- Mike! Haul your ass in here! We're under attack!

The orange clad turtle jumped right down from the second floor, just in time to see Foot ninjas and elite soldiers came flooding in. He flipped out of the bullet lines that aim for him, pulling down a lever as he landed. Right then, Don came barreling out from his lab, his exo-suit sprang out the machine gun on its shoulder.

- How did they get in here? - Don bellowed - Mike! What did you do with the security system?

- How the fuck should I know! - Mike yelled back, grabbing the rifle on his shell to fire back - Why don't you ask them?

- Donatello, Michelangelo! - Oroku Saki called out - your reign of terror ends here!

- In your dream, scoundrels! - Don shouted, pressing a button on his controller - Say that to my creation Casey Jones and Leatherhead!

A trap door from above sprang open, releasing two giant shadows upon them. Everybody jumped out of the way, only one unfortunate soldier was caught under the sheer weight, his blood and organs splattered the stone floor. The first shadow rose erected, letting out a feral roar from his elongated snout. Leatherhead the alligator chomped down on the nearest flesh he could reach, his razor sharp teeth sliced through the weapon of the Foot and the armor of the soldier to reach the vulnerable meat his hunger demanded.

Bishop and Saki quickly re-assigned their men and stabilized the formation, leaving the second shadow to their strongest man, Hun. But even with all his strength, Hun could barely hold his ground against the colossal of a human. Casey Jones, as Don called him, showed no sign of intelligent or consciousness of his own. He had been completely brainwashed by the mad scientist turtle, and his body was pumped with god-knows-what chemical and drug that Don invented, turning him into a mindless beast. This gave Hun a slight advantage, as the beast of a man just blindly charged at him, couldn't even control what he was doing. Suddenly...

- AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!

Hun roared in pain, stumbling down to the side just in time to avoid the human bullet. He clamped his giant hands to his thigh, where blood spilled profusely, a huge metal shuriken sunk deep into it.

- Don't think I forgot about you, fatso! - Don laughed, his machined gun launched another cluster of shuriken.

Hun rolled over to avoid those sharp blades, but he couldn't get far as Casey loomed over him. The hulk grabbed him by his injured thigh, pulling another scream from him. Hun barely heard Saki calling his name, as he was flung around like a baseball bat, his head collided with Foot ninjas, soldiers, and mostly brick wall. With one last swing, Casey sent him flying, knocking down a brick wall with a deafening noise.

- HUN! - Saki screamed.

He was with his ninjas, luring the monster alligator away from the main battle as far as possible, as well as dealing with a blood thirst Michelangelo at the same time. He barely had time to mourn for his fallen subordinate, as Mike flung the chain sickle toward him. Blocking with his katana, Saki sent the weapon back to its owner, but Mike skillfully evaded, reeling his rifle to unleash another round of bullets. A few more of the Foot fell, reducing their force.

On the other corner, Don had summoned his creation back to his side, using Casey as barrier to fend off Bishop and his soldier. Scooped a generous amount of debris, Don tossed it over the government agent, timing it with the gorilla man charging at him. Bishop dodged to the side, but his men weren't fast enough. Some were hit by the brick, others practically crushed to piece under Casey's mindless fists. Just when the battlefield couldn't get any more chaotic, a screeching scream halted them all:

- MIKE! DON! TIME TO PAY!

All heads turned to the source of the voice. Standing just above the trap door leading to the dungeon, Leo snarled toward his brothers, his eyes flashing insanity.

- Great! Who released him? - Don barked.

A Foot took the chance to slash the bound turtle, but Leo pivoted where he stood, the blade sliced through the restriction cloth. With the momentum and his hands free, Leo caught the down coming blade, banging his head against the ninja and knock him unconscious. Twirling the stolen katana in his hand, the blue clad turtle charged directly to Mike, the closest one he could spot. Mike darted behind Leatherhead for cover, taunting Leo as he went:

- Glad you can join the party Leo! Why don't you make it count for me?

Saki immediately saw what the orange clad turtle was aiming for, calling off his men, but it was too late. Leo could only see Mike before him, his blade soon dyed with the crimson liquid as he cut down any foe blocking his way. The Foot clan leader could no longer bear the sight of his fallen men, engaging Leo head on. Their blades clashed and glided over each other, the shrieking sound almost pierced their eardrums.

- Outta my way, or I'll offer your head to my master! - Leo spatted.

Sensing another being behind him, Saki jumped aside, just in time Leatherhead's brought his claws down on him, Leo held up the katana, but the feeble metal was no match for those vicious claws, shattering the moment they made contact. Didn't even have time to react, Leo could only jerked his head aside as those deadly jaws chomped down on him. He let out an agonizing scream as his shoulder was crushed between them. Leatherhead stood up on his hinged legs, shaking Leo as he went. Soon they could all see the flesh trapped in those jaws left its body, the rest of Leo's body soared through the air, drawing a scarlet veil with it. Saki seized the chance to sink his katana deep the alligator's throat from below. The monster let out a thunderous cry before death claimed him, his killer bathed in his blood.

Don's roar of fury was nowhere near as deafening, but it reminded them all that they still had more than one adversary to worry about. He launched himself to the air over Casey's shoulder, raining shuriken down Saki and his ninjas, while the mutated man swung another fist to Bishop. Don pressed a button from his controller, and the exo-suit sprang out several swords to every direction, turning it into a whirlwind of blades. The genius reached out his mechanical arm, catching Saki as the man tried to avoid being minced.

- Do you have any idea how hard I worked on that gator? You'll pay for this! - Don hissed, nailing the Foot clan leader under him and his heavy suit.

Saki brought his blood coated blade up, but the olive green turtle batted it away like a toothpick. Maneuver to raise a fist high above his head, Don laughed triumphantly, then brought it down the man beneath him.

- Not so fast, Donatello!

With that, a colossal meat ball slammed into him. Don barely saw the sight of Bishop riding his next proud creation, Casey Jones, before he was crushed between him and his own protective suit. The impact blew him right through his own armor, sending him to the brick wall on the other side of the room. The clearing dust revealed to them all a broken body of the mad scientist, his plastron punctured by sharp metal pieces. A good chunk of his shell was missing, exposing this spine and lungs. Don had but only a glimpse of Casey Jones, the tail that kept following April around even after she declared her interest in Don. It made him so furious that the stubborn man still clung to her. Don turned him into a mindless beast, just to prove that he needed little intervention to turn the man into what he really was.

Right now, he was standing erected in the middle of the room after giving his "master" a deathblow, Bishop riding on his neck, with his gun pointed directly to the monster's head. Saki didn't spare a second to join his ally, delivering fatal wound to his underside. Out of a corner of his eyes, Don could make out a shadow lurking behind all those soldiers and ninja, who eagerly helped their leader kill the beast. Mike, that fucked up of a little brother he had. Enjoy it while it last, Saki, Bishop. Mike would make short work out of you all…

Don's eyelid slid shut, sending him to the afterlife, wherever it might be…

:::

- Are you sure about this? – Saki stabbed the katana to the ground to support himself.

- Let's see. I gave you all the info. I put up a screwed up act to fool my bros. I practically helped you massacre my whole family… Yeah, I'm pretty sure.

Mike huffed. The battle did take a toll on him, as well as everyone else participated. He pulled out the katana from Leo's chest, which was what the blue clad turtle still held in his hand only a few minutes ago. This was it. Well, at least they could all have fun killing each other in hell, where they would stay for quite a while. Bishop stepped up to cover Leonardo, Donatello and his proud creations with a huge blanket, helping his men with cleaning up.

- No matter how many crime you committed, we are definitely in your debt. Any last request? – The government agent pulled out a pistol, aiming it right in the middle of Mike's forehead.

- Well, since you guys asked so nicely – Mike smirked, didn't even flinch of what was about to happen to him - Down below you'll find my last bro, Raphael. He's just a spineless coward.

- What do you wish for us to do? – Saki asked.

- Simple: Today, you encountered three vicious mutant turtles, and you terminated three vicious mutant turtles.

- What? – Bishop's eyes widened – We can never…

- Understood, Michelangelo – Saki nodded – You have my word.

- Saki, you can't possibly…

- Please be quiet, agent Bishop! – Saki cut him off – We all suffered great loss tonight. Please do not spill anymore unnecessary blood.

- But I… I… Alright! Do whatever you wish. That turtle will be your sole responsibility.

- That's more like it – Mike smile, closing his eyes – Well, it's been fun, gentlemen.

Bishop took it as his cue, and pulled the trigger…

:::

Somewhere, deep below, even lower than the dungeon holding Leonardo and Raphael imprisoned, a giant tube shone with an eerie green light. Life sustaining liquid flowed up and down, nourishing the being inside. It was only a head, with fur covered half of it, the other was ripped open, revealing the vulnerable brain, with vein popping out here and there. The single eye that it possessed fluttered, then snapped open with a loud crack:

- I am back, my sons…


End file.
